A Fogueira de Beltane
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Cena editada de Quartafeira os tambores de Beltane tem um ritmo próprio e é impossível escapar deles. Scorpius/Lily


— Não somos mais crianças de doze anos, Rose — justificou Albus enquanto saíam pelo portão. — Não tem mal nenhum em dar um passeio.

— Fique em casa, Hugo — a garota resmungou novamente.

— Eu tenho quinze anos! — ele justificou, cruzando os braços.

— Grande coisa — ironizou a irmã, que tinha completado dezoito na semana anterior.

— Vocês realmente precisam brigar como se tivessem ainda doze anos? — questionou Lily, desanimada.

Desde que seu romance com Scorpius tinha terminado, anos antes, sempre se sentia incomodada na presença do rapaz. Era inevitável, não tinha como simplesmente não aparecer em casa para as férias de verão, embora tivesse tido algum sucesso em evitá-lo na escola. Não tinha sido, obviamente, o final menos turbulento do mundo e, na verdade, causara uma boa dose de aborrecimentos para sua mãe e para o pai dele, mas mesmo depois de bem mais de um ano ainda estavam tensos quando próximos.

— Vocês não deviam sair à noite — falou Rose, colocando a mão sobre o cotovelo de Scorpius. — Vocês, crianças, isso é.

Hugo deu a língua para ela e Lily rolou os olhos. Tinha horas que poderia simplesmente viver sem pensar na existência da prima.

— Mas _Potter_ acha que já é adulta — ironizou o loiro, sorrindo para a ruiva ao seu lado. — Afinal, ela tem um namorado que _pode aparatar_.

— Não me perturbe, Malfoy — respondeu sem se abalar.

— É pra isso que servem os irmãos — ele alfinetou, lembrando das palavras que ela usara para terminar o romance: "Talvez seja melhor sermos somente irmãos".

— Honestamente, tem dias que eu me pergunto onde foi parar a maturidade de vocês — disse Al, virando em direção à grama.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou Rose, a voz trêmula de nervoso.

O rapaz apontou, mostrando uma fogueira muito longe deles.

— Tem fogo!

— É uma péssima idéia ir na direção dele — a garota falou, mas Scorpius balançou a cabeça.

— Deixe de ser medrosa, Weasley.

— Não é sensato.

— Tão menininha! — zombou Hugo, seguindo os garotos. — Você vem, Lily?

A ruiva deu os ombros, seguindo-os. A noite estava escura, mas nenhum deles ousava acender suas varinhas, temendo darem de cara com algum dos habitantes trouxas de Tinsworth.

Depois que Molly começou a não conseguir dar conta do volume de comida, dois anos antes, tinham passado a celebração de Páscoa para a _Villa Malfoy_. A verdade era que a avó tinha ficado mais lenta para o serviço doméstico desde que caíra enquanto Lyra e Will corriam em seu quintal e tinham assustado as galinhas, fazendo-a tropeçar em uma delas. Só Ron continuava a reclamar do arranjo e, de todos eles, ninguém ficava mais feliz do que Fleur "Aparratar desmoncha meu cabelo", ela dizia.

Quando finalmente chegaram mais perto, conseguiram ver que a fogueira estava localizada dentro do círculo de pedras de Marry Maidens. Havia alguma movimentação ali e Rose os parou, fazendo um feitiço de desilusão para que conseguissem chegar mais perto sem ser vistos.

— O que é isso? — sussurrou Hugo, chegando mais perto.

— Por que nossos pais estão fora de casa tão tarde? — perguntou Albus. Sentiu o olhar de Scorpius sob si e arrepiou-se, mas não disse nada.

— Você honestamente não sabe? — perguntou, a voz grave, arrastada e maliciosa como um dia fora a de Draco.

Mas Lily sabia, muito bem, o que estava para acontecer. Podia não saber o motivo, mas no ângulo que estava conseguia ver através da roupa de sua mãe, com a luz das fogueiras mostrando que tudo que vestia era aquele pano branco amarrado de forma tão estilizada. Quanto a Draco, usava uma máscara contendo uma galhada e uma capa. Os dois pareciam falar um com o outro, mas a voz soava impostada e flutuava para longe, sem que conseguissem ouvir exatamente as palavras.

— Deveria? — perguntou Hugo.

Scorpius deu os ombros antes de lembrar que não podiam vê-lo.

— É um ritual tão antigo quanto à própria Bretanha. O homem dá sua semente para a terra através da mulher e a mulher o abençoa, espalhando sua semente pela terra.

— O quê? — perguntou Albus, balançando a cabeça, atordoado.

— É uma metáfora — falou Rose, começando a andar para longe. — Quer dizer que eles vão fazer sexo para garantir que a terra fique fértil. Que idiotice.

— Funciona — respondeu o loiro, novamente dando os ombros e esbarrando em Lily no processo. — Você deveria ter visto como as terras estavam secas e inférteis no ano em que minha mãe morreu. Imagino que no ano seguinte os dois já tenham vindo para cá...

- Definitivamente, eu não quero imaginar isso – disse Hugo, fazendo uma careta.

— Vamos embora — falou o moreno, virando de costas e seguindo os primos.

Mas ela se sentia estranhamente atraída pelo local e ficou.

— Agora eles vão dar as mãos e pular a fogueira — disse Scorpius, sem se mover. — E então... Meu pai vai soltar aquele alfinete e deitar Ginevra na pedra do centro do círculo antes de soltar a capa...

Sem conseguir se mexer, ela viu os dois darem as mãos e pularem a fogueira, antes de se dirigirem para a pedra larga no meio do círculo.

— Então ele vai se deitar com ela, claro, o Senhor e a Senhora da terra, se unindo para garantir a fertilidade... E então... Eles vão espalhar a vida sobre as terras, as águas, e tudo que está em volta. Antigamente, faziam isso para garantir a vitalidade, para homenagear a Deusa. Hoje em dia... É uma forma de magia antiga que nunca falha.

A ruiva desviou o olhar antes que tivesse que encarar os dois adultos nus, mas não se sentiu constrangida.

— Eles fazem isso todo ano?

— Sempre nessa época. Mesmo os trouxas, fazem a mesma coisa. Usam as árvores sagradas, as melhores árvores para confecção de varinhas, para fazer suas fogueiras. Eles dançam em torno do fogo e pulam sobre ela, como eles fizeram... Então quando se afastam na grama, os homens e as mulheres...

Ele deixou a frase inacabada, pendurada no ar. Abaixou sua cabeça e sussurrou levemente:

— Hoje é quarta-feira.

Ela o olhou, sentindo-se incomodada.

— Eu achei que a gente já tinha falado o suficiente disso quando...

— ...Se estivéssemos juntos, na próxima primavera, quem abençoaria a terra seriamos eu e você — ele a cortou, a voz baixa e firme, antes de sair andando e se juntar ao resto do grupo.

Subitamente, Lily desejou que jamais tivesse se separado do rapaz, a despeito do que sentisse pelo atual namorado ou não. Parecia, agora, que todo seu corpo gritava pedindo para que o tocasse, para que o beijasse, para que esquecesse do resto. Depois de muito tempo, percebeu que não era só seu coração que estava batendo descontrolado. Em algum lugar soavam tambores, em um ritmo inconstante mas intenso, que fazia parte do seu corpo tremer. Parecia que, agora que tinha ouvido Scorpius falar, podia ouvir o som de outros homens e mulheres se deitando juntos na grama, som de palavras murmuradas, gemidos capturados por bocas, pele roçando contra o mato.

Quase sem conseguir se controlar, ela esticou a mão, encontrando a dele por instinto, a despeito do feitiço, e o puxou para perto. Ele levantou a varinha e ela fechou os olhos, mas tudo que ele fez foi tirar o feitiço dela para poder vê-la.

— O que você quer, Lily? — a voz dele era rouca, suave e dura em partes iguais.

— Não vai.

Os dois se olharam por um longo tempo, sem perceber que os outros três estavam se afastando em direção à Mansão. A ruiva achava que a tensão era quase palpável e sabia que não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dele. Scorpius a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a para si com força, sem nenhum traço da delicadeza que sempre tinham partilhado quando juntos, e ela descobriu que gostava disso. Seus dedos deslizaram pelo braço dele, enlaçando-o de volta, e ele balançou a cabeça.

— Você está ficando louca.

— Devo estar — ela sussurrou e, pela primeira vez na vida, tomou a iniciativa, colando seus lábios nos dele.

O rapaz gemeu contra seus lábios, subindo a mão pelas suas costas e a segurando pelo ombro para separar o beijo.

— Não brinque com isso... Você vai... Eu vou... É Beltane... Não tente meu controle.

— Eu não estou brincando — ela se ouviu responder e ele a beijou novamente, com ainda mais força, ainda mais desejo.

Os tambores soaram mais fortes e seu coração batia tão rápido quanto eles. As mãos começaram a correr tanto quanto o ritmo, fazendo-a perder qualquer noção do que estava fazendo. Não conseguia entender a confusão de bocas, língua, saliva e cheiros. As mãos de Scorpius deslizavam para cima e para baixo em suas costas, mas lhe parecia que eram exigentes, entrando por baixo de sua blusa, tocando seu sutiã. Ela arranhou a nuca dele de leve, sentido os pêlos se levantarem contra a ponta de seus dedos. O loiro agora puxava seu quadril para perto, a pressionando contra si, aumentando ainda mais o calor que percorria seus corpos.

Os beijos do rapaz se desviaram, alcançando seu pescoço, o explorando, misturando mordidas e lambidas ao arrastar dos lábios contra a pele. Ele alcançou o ponto atrás da tarraxa de seu brinco, e o beijou com um cuidado especial, a fazendo amolecer e soltar um suspiro. Ele tinha sido seu primeiro, anos tinham passado, mas ele ainda a conhecia perfeitamente bem. Automaticamente a garota cravou as unhas nas costas do seu parceiro, tentando de segurar, mas isso só o incentivou a continuar a beijar delicadamente seu pescoço, agora mudando de lado conforme seus dedos subiam por dentro da blusa dela. Sentia sua pele se arrepiar ao mero toque, os suspiros eram impossíveis de serem contidos.

Aproveitou o momento para morder o lóbulo da orelha do rapaz, a única parte que conseguia alcançar conforme os beijos desciam em direção ao seu colo. Um desespero fenomenal tomava conta dela, o ritmo exigente da música ao longe parecia controlar todas as suas ações conforme o empurrava para longe e arrancava sua camisa com violência. Ele a beijou novamente, e Lily não conseguia se sentir satisfeita: precisava de mais beijos, mais vontade, mais contato conforme as pontas dos dedos subiam e desciam pelas costas do garoto. Ele suspirou contra sua boca, e a vontade desesperada de tê-la ficou clara no momento em que os corpos tornaram a se encostar. Sentiu vontade de rir, e jogou a cabeça pra traz, deixando a risada flutuar pelo ar enquanto ele a olhava com um sorriso satisfeito e soltava os botões de sua blusa.

Apesar de tudo, Scorpius pareceu ligeiramente surpreso ao observar o corpo dela de sutiã. Os olhos passearam famintos pela pele exposta da garota, e ao invés de corar como faria normalmente, aquilo só acendeu ainda mais seu desejo. Ela tinha poder sobre o garoto, poder sobre o desejo dele, ao mesmo tempo em que estava completamente dominada pela vontade de tocá-lo, beijá-lo, senti-lo. Ela o puxou para junto de si, as mãos explorando avidamente a barriga e o short de Scorpius, conforme ele lutava para se livrar da saia comprida que ela usava. Os dedos dele a explorava, apertavam sua pele, e ela queria mais que isso. Ao ver sua saia cair por suas pernas, ela juntou a coragem de faltava para abrir a bermuda que ele usava, deslizando os dedos para dentro e segurando firmemente o pênis pulsante do rapaz.

O loiro soltou um gemido rouco ao sentir sua mão, e mordeu seu ombro. Aquilo era incrivelmente prazeroso, sentir a respiração pesada e descontrolada do rapaz conforme sua mão se arrastava lentamente por sua roupa de baixo, segurando firme uma ou outra vez. Scorpius reagia com mordidas, descendo cada vez mais em direção aos seus seios, as mãos subindo e descendo por suas coxas. Não era a primeira, ou a segunda, ou a terceira vez, mas se sentiu ligeiramente apreensiva por um instante quando o derrubou na grama.

Seu corpo estava deitado por cima do dele, que a puxou mais pra cima, a obrigando a se apoiar nos cotovelos enquanto ele acabava de soltar seu sutiã e esfregava o rosto de leve contra seus mamilos. O toque era tão delicado que a fazia se sentir aflita: não era o suficiente. Pressionou seus seios contra o rosto do rapaz que não hesitou em beija-los, um de cada vez, deslizando a língua lentamente para cima e para baixo. Conforme ele beijava um de seus seios, segurava o outro com a mão, apertando os mamilos até quase doer, antes de trocar de lado e recomeçar tudo de novo.

Enquanto Scorpius se divertia com ela, Lily usava suas pernas para tocar o sexo do rapaz, pressionando-o com as coxas. Usou uma das mãos para puxa-lo completamente para fora da roupa antes de começar a esfregar sua perna contra o menino, que depois de alguns segundos, perdeu a paciência e a virou, a deitando na grama.

Uma parte de sua mente era capaz de registrar que a terra ainda estava úmida, e que a grama pinicava, mas a maior parte agora estava completamente distraída pela linha de beijos molhados que o loiro deslizava por sua barriga. Sentiu suas pernas se abrirem como se por instinto, todo seu corpo fervendo pela necessidade de tê-lo mais perto. Os lábios de Scorpius pousaram em cima de sua calcinha, e seu corpo se estremeceu em antecipação. A boca do menino se abriu, a língua passeando lentamente ainda por cima do pedaço de pano, antes dele levanta-lo com os dedos para que os dentes se prendessem nele firmemente. Em alguns segundos, ela estava nua, e ele acabava de se livrar de seus sapatos, meias, bermuda e cueca apenas para se deitar novamente, beijando suas coxas, com uma das mãos agarrando seu seio direito.

Lily colocou a mão sobre a cabeça do garoto, tentando faze-lo ir direto ao ponto, mas ele era mais forte. Passeou com beijos em suas virilhas, antes de passar a língua lentamente sobre o clitóris da grifinória. Ela arfou, prendendo a respiração, e o ouviu dar uma risadinha, antes de começar a acaricia-la novamente. Os lábios dele estavam delicadamente em volta daquele ponto sensível, o sugando por alguns instantes de prazer insuportável. Então, ele tornou a usar sua língua para estimula-la, e a garota já não conseguia controlar sua respiração, o desejo crescendo dentro de si, os gemidos escapando de sua boca sem que sequer ouvisse.

Conforme reparou que ela estava cada vez mais excitada, Scorpius conduziu um de seus dedos para dentro dela, a fazendo se remexer. Sabia que Lily nunca tinha gostado muito daquilo, mas não parecia a incomodar dessa vez. Ele o introduziu até que seus nós dos dedos estivessem quase para dentro e pressionou levemente. A ruiva gemeu mais alto do que antes, o fazendo se sentir ainda mais animado. Lentamente, puxou-o de volta, sob um gemido de protesto, apenas para colocar mais um dedo junto do outro e voltar a move-lo dentro dela, sua mão e sua língua seguindo o mesmo ritmo sob a respiração entrecortada de Lily. Ela já não conseguia raciocinar, gemendo cada vez mais alto, completamente esquecida de que estava sob céu aberto, que alguém poderia vê-los, a única coisa que importava era que ele não parasse. Quando Scorpius passou seu dedo anelar por entre suas nádegas, ela não conseguiu mais se conter e com uma série de arfadas e gemidos se entregou ao orgasmo.

Após alguns segundos, ele levantou o rosto, sorrindo satisfeito para a menina. O sonserino chegou a pensar que era uma pena que ela estivesse tão satisfeita, ainda queria alguma forma de "recompensa" que não teria depois de uma onda tão forte de prazer. A grifinória o puxou, o beijando novamente com a delicadeza vinda da sonolência e ele se sentiu levemente frustrado quando ela afastou a boca da sua. Scorpius se surpreendeu ao sentir os dentes dela em seu pescoço, e a perna da garota estava em torno do seu quadril o puxando para baixo.

- Mais... – ela sussurrou exigentemente.

Apenas um senso de responsabilidade muito forte o fez capaz de puxar sua varinha e conjurar um preservativo. Ela o mordia, o arranhava, e pedia com a voz cada vez mais entrecortada por mais. Quando finalmente se inclinou sobre ela, parou para olha-la nos olhos por um segundo.

- Você é linda – ele falou, sério.

- Eu _quero_ – ela respondeu, sem parecer sequer tê-lo ouvido.

E então Scorpius estava deslizando para dentro dela, perdendo completamente a cautela de antes. Ele soltou um gemido, ecoado pela garota, e a segurou pelo ombro, a pressionando contra si. Lily respirava pesado, e se moveu embaixo do corpo do sonserino, exigente, querendo movimento. Ele mexeu seu quadril, fazendo movimentos circulares e a vendo – pela primeira vez – aproveitar aquilo tanto quanto ele. A respiração do rapaz ficava cada vez mais difícil e pesada, e a ruiva começou a se mover junto com ele. Os dois gemiam, cada vez mais perto, e a garota se ergueu sobre seus cotovelos, antes de acelerar o ritmo.

O suor escorria no rosto de ambos, as vozes se misturavam, as palavras sem sentido perto do movimento conjuntos dos quadris. Nem reparavam que ambos estavam seguindo o ritmo dos tambores, cada vez mais apressados e graves, só sabiam que tudo em volta se tornava turvo conforme seus olhos se fechavam e seus ouvidos só conseguiam captar os sons um do outro.

Com um gemido intenso, Lily sentiu o prazer tomar conta de si e seu corpo se abaixar novamente contra a grama, os braços abertos em um gesto involuntário de benção. Scorpius, incapaz de se controlar com a pressão imensa o corpo da menina fazia contra o seu, gemeu também. Suas pernas formigavam, e ele achava que nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer na vida. Abaixou a cabeça sobre o ombro da menina, sentindo o coração bater fora do compasso. A respiração da grifinória era quase inaudível, e ele mesmo demorou alguns segundos para recuperar a voz.

- Lily? – ele perguntou, em um sussurro.

- Meu corpo está formigando – ela respondeu, a voz notoriamente cansada.

Ele abriu os olhos, a encarando, espantado. A menina sorriu, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Podemos fazer isso de novo ano que vem?

- Podemos fazer isso de novo assim que chegarmos em casa – respondeu, rindo.

- Essa é uma _ótima_ idéia.

N/A: Guta, _agora_ você pode dizer que tem calores com o final de quarta-feira. Mhuauhauhauhaa. Feliz natal! \o/


End file.
